1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication print server for relaying a print request received through wireless communications to a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a wireless communication print server has been proposed that is connected with a terminal and a printer to relay a print request between them via a wireless LAN (JAPANESE PATENT LAID-OPEN GAZETTE No. 2002-7080). In order to establish wireless communications in the wireless LAN, each device of the wireless communication print server, the terminal, and the printer must have identical parameters (hereinafter referred to as “communication parameter”), which include “ESS-ID,” “Communication Mode,” “Communication Channel,” and “WEP key.” In other words, it is impossible to print through the wireless LAN if some of the communication parameters differ among the devices.
It is a complicated task for the user to set the communication parameters of each device. In the case of the devices from an identical manufacturer, the communication parameters in the initial setting may allow communications. Therefore, some users may use such devices in the initial setting. However, the initial setting results in unsatisfactory security. For example, a third person can perform unauthorized access to the printer via the wireless LAN intentionally or unintentionally.